


Still Alive Inside

by bizzarley



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Game, Twd - Fandom, twdg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarley/pseuds/bizzarley
Summary: This fanfiction is another retelling of the events of The Walking Dead game series in which Lee Everett survives being bitten and having his arm cut off. Currently there is only a preface but I have big plans to continue this. Thank you for reading :D





	Still Alive Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is another retelling of the events of The Walking Dead game series in which Lee Everett survives being bitten and having his arm cut off. Currently there is only a preface but I have big plans to continue this. Thank you for reading :D

**Preface** : The reunion

Even through all the hissing and moaning of the walking corpses he still managed to hear the voice, The voice that over the past year he’d come to associate to hope and loyalty. Eyes frantically darting around to spot the voices owners while his hands force an axe into the head of a walker, A horrid squelching as he pulled the blade from the rotting skull. Turning on his heels he moves himself to face the direction of the voice, Eyes wide with panic as the heard swarms ahead of him. He sprints forward, slashing the faces of walkers as he goes, till he stopped at an opening that gives him a few moments to think. He was so fucking sick of walkers, Escaping the room full after he saved Christa was his closest call with the monsters. His eyes glance ahead of him and he scans the shutter doors of boarded up stores that were long since abandoned then his free hand raises to his mouth.

“Lee!” He yells out fully aware that he could be trying to contact a voice in his head “Is that you?”

Kenny holds his pose for a moment; shoulders tense, axe poised to strike and eyes wide. Almost in direct response to his question the shutter door of an older jeweller rattles, Gaining the attention of both Kenny and the walkers. His brow furrows and his grip tightens around the axe, taking a few strides forward.

“That better be you, Lee” He grumbles as his pace picks up “And not some fucking corpse”

Kenny sprints towards the shutter and again continues to knock the dead from his path, His body hitting against the shutter as he skids to a stop. He frantically glances back to the walkers behind him, Enough of a gap between him and them for Kenny to find some way in. The shutter rattles back from the otherside, Kenny unable to tell whether it was Lee or a walker on the other side. He decides to bite the bullet, Figuring that in the event it was a walker one of them was better than the shitstorm behind him. Blood covered hands grip the handle at the base of the store shutter and he uses all his might to pull, After a few seconds it jolts upwards. Kenny pulls until there is enough space for him to move under and then uses the handle to help swing him underneath. He feels his blade rattle to the floor next to him along with the shutter door clanging shut behind him, He stops to lean against the shutter to catch his breath for a moment. He feels the body slump against him and a panic shoots through him, He scrambles forward for his blade and the body slumps onto the ground. His hands grasp around the hilt of the weapon then he gets himself up onto his knees and turns to face the other with the weapon raised above his head. His eyes widen as the dim light lands on the face of the other, Its faded and drawn but the face belongs to that of Lee Everett.

“Christ Lee!” Kenny exclaims as he drops the weapon, Scrambling towards Lee. He puts his hands under the other man’s back, Lifting him up and leaning him against a wall adjacent to the shutter. “You coulda said something sooner, I was gonna put an axe through your head”

His words leave him in a strained laugh but nothing is a laughing matter now, Relief melts through him as he looks over Lee.

“Kenny..” The other attempts to talk but his voice is raspy and broken, Good arm trying to move up to Kenny but falling back to his side.

“Don’t strain yourself, Pal - We’ll get you out of this” Kenny reassures as he places his hand on Lee’s shoulder, A genuine smile on his face. “Chopping your arm off might have stopped the bite but infection could still get you”

Kenny stands upright, dusting himself off as he does. He looks around the wrecked jeweller and tries to piece together what might have happened here when suddenly something in his mind turns on like a light. He instantly turns back to face Lee, Worry and confusion dominating his features.

“Lee, Where’s Clem?”

“She’s gone..” Escapes Lee in a wheeze.

“What do you mean gone? What the fuck happened to her, Lee?” Anger bubbles in Kenny’s heart while fear rises from the pit of his stomach, He couldn’t stand to know the miserable fate of someone else - Especially not another child.

“Thought I was dying, Didn’t want her to have to shoot me so I told her to go” Pain illustrates Lee’s face as he talks, Eyes continually glancing back to the spot where he and Clem said their goodbye.

“So she’s still alive? Fuck, We gotta find her Lee” Kenny begins pacing up and down the jeweller, Mind racing with the possible fate of Clementine.

“Told her to find Omid and Christa, To get out of Savannah” Lee erupts into a coughing fit, Coughs and wheezes stopping him from communicating until he catches his breath.

“She’s smart, We’ll find her - But we’ve gotta get out of the city, Ken”

Kenny continues his pacing, Trying to formulate some kind of plan in his head of their next step: “Damn fucking right we’re gonna find her”

The sound of walkers hissing against the shutter brings the two of them back to reality, They were essentially trapped in the jeweller for now meaning they were forced to take a breath. Kenny walks back to Lee, Sitting down next to him with his back against the same wall and turns his head to face Lee. “We’ll stay here for a few hours then we get outta this city, find you some medical supplies along the way too” He glances down to the stump where Lee’s arm used to be and can’t help feel guilty about being part of it “Once you’re patched up we put all our efforts into finding that little girl”


End file.
